Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a power source charger and tester. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method that allows data to be stored and retrieved on a battery charger/tester.
Rechargeable batteries are an important source of clean portable power in a wide variety of electrical applications, including automobiles, boats and electric vehicles. Lead-acid batteries are one form of rechargeable battery that are commonly used to start engines, propel electric vehicles, and to act as a source of back-up power when an external supply of electricity is interrupted. While not particularly energy efficient, due to the weight of lead in comparison to other metals, the technology of lead-acid batteries is mature. As a result, the batteries are cheap, reliable, and readily produced and thus, continue to constitute a substantial portion of the rechargeable batteries being produced today.
The ability of lead-acid batteries to deliver large amounts of electrical power is well known, particularly when associated with the starting and powering of motor vehicles. Because the lead-acid batteries can be depleted of power overtime, such as when they are not in use over a period of time, or when a light in a car is left on for an extended period of time, they need to be recharged and tested. A number of battery testers and chargers have thus been developed to charge and test the lead-acid battery.
Most conventional battery charger/tester are equipped to provide multiple charging rates for charging different size batteries. The multiple charging rates are achieved by varying the charging voltage at the battery terminals, generally by changing the transformer primary/secondary winding ratio. An operator manually selects the rate at which the battery should be charged and also the duration of the charge cycle if the charger is equipped with a timer function.
Many defects found in lead-acid batteries and other types of batteries are the result of poor recharging control in conventional chargers. For example, an operator may undercharge or overcharge the battery at a very high rate resulting in the deterioration of the battery. Overcharging a battery wastes energy, reduces the life of the battery, and may permanently damage the battery. Additionally, conventional battery chargers can also include testers with the appropriate gauges in order to determine the current state of charge in a battery, how long and at what rate a particular battery should be charged, whether it is safe to charge the battery, and whether the battery is capable of accepting a charge.
Once the battery charger/tester is in operation, the operator must return to check the status of the battery to ensure that the battery is charging properly. Because conventional battery requires actual visual inspection of the gauges, the operator can waste valuable time and money to inspect all the batteries that are currently being charged instead of generating money by working on other projects.
During the charging period of the battery, temperature of the battery is an indicator as to how successfully the battery is accepting the charge. Different batteries accept the charge in a number of different ways. For example, some batteries heat up beyond a normal range. Anything beyond this normal range is an indication that the battery is not accepting the charge in an efficient manner.
There is a need for a battery charger/tester to include a temperature sensing device, which monitors the device throughout the entire processing charging and testing process. There is a further need to provide the collected temperature data back to the charger to enable it to adjust the charge/test rate of the battery based upon this data.
After the battery is tested and charged, the results are typically printed out and kept in file folders for warranty purposes. Because they are stored in file cabinets, it takes time to find the correct file (assuming that they were correctly filed) and match it up to the battery. Additionally, paper files often gets misplaced because they can be stored in so many different places or often are thrown away because of limited on-site storage. There is a need for an apparatus and method to easily match previously tested and charged batteries with their previous results. There is a further need for an apparatus and method to store information in less space.
Embodiments of the present invention generally provide for a battery charger/tester having a storage media. The battery charger/tester can store information and retrieve information from the storage media.
In one embodiment of the invention, a charging apparatus that can include a power source charger having a module port, and a removable data module received in the module port and is in communication with the power source charger. The power source charger can include a tester. The power source charger can also include a controller that is in communication with the removable data module. The controller can store data and retrieve data on the removable data module. The removable data module can be selected from a group that can include a floppy disc, a tape drive cartridge, an optical media, a flash memory, a magnetic based media, a magneto optical, a hard drive, any other removable media and a combination thereof. The removable data module""s data can be selected from a group that can include the result of the charging/testing of the battery, the battery""s warranty information, the battery type, the battery brand, the battery model, previous information regarding charging/testing of the battery, firmware update, diagnostic or operating parameters information of the charger, maintenance information of the charger, any other data required by the operator, and a combination thereof.
In one embodiment a method of storing and retrieving data for a charging apparatus is provided and can include operating the charging apparatus, and accessing a removable data module by a microprocessor. The charging apparatus can further include a tester. Operating the charging apparatus can be charging and testing the battery. Accessing the removable data module can be storing data resulting from operating the battery charger and can be retrieving previously stored data. The removable data module can be selected from a group that can include a floppy disc, a tape drive cartridge, an optical media, a flash memory, a magnetic based media, a magneto optical, a hard drive, any other removable media, and a combination thereof.
In another embodiment, a charging system that can include a power source charger means having a module receiving means, and a removable data means that can be received in the module receiving means and is in communication with the power source charger means. The power source charger means can further include a power source testing means. Additionally, the power source charger means can include a controller means that is in communication with the removable data means. The controller means can control and store data onto the removable data means. The controller means can also control and retrieve data from the removable data means. The removable data means can be selected from that can include a floppy disc, a tape drive cartridge, an optical media, a flash memory, a magnetic based media, a magneto optical, a hard drive, any other removable media, and a combination thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein, as well as the abstract, are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.